NaCidO iNocEnTe, EmBaRaZo No PlaNeAdO
by zerezo-kittzz
Summary: porque no me cuentas que sucede, sakura-chan... sabes que puedes confiar en mi. no lo olvides... y-yo, titubeo sakura,.. vamos pequeña, no puede ser tan grave... no es como si estuvieras embarazada nee... sakura chan... ALGO NUEVO... ESPERO LES GUSTE.:


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia que abajo leen es mia...**

**Bienvenidos a una de mis tantas historias, espero que les guste el desarrollo de la misma conforme avance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

** Capítulo 1:**

**Positivo**

.

.

_Esto no podía estar pasando, no a mí….  
¿Cómo que estaba embarazada?_

La pregunta circulaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. Frunció el ceño, y como si no lo creyera, lo volvió a leer, pero el resultado era el mismo:

_**Positivo…**_

_**Positivo**_…

_**Positivo**_….

— ¿Te encuentras bien, muchacha? — escuché que alguien de pronto me hablaba, por lo que me vi obligada a salir de mi ensoñación…

Volteé a ver a la persona que me hablaba: era una anciana que al ver mi estado tan deplorable, se detuvo, para ver si podía ayudarme… Pero en este momento nadie podía ayudarme.

Le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una afirmación de cabeza, y por lo que pude notar, ella se quedó más convencida, y sin más, siguió su camino.

Arrugué el papel que sostenía en mis manos, y como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo, recordé por qué me encontraba en esa situación…

.

.

_Estaba por terminar de almorzar, cuando de pronto, sonó el teléfono de la casa de manera estridente, por lo que me apresuré a contestar: era la llamada que estuve esperando. Por fin me entregarían los resultados de los análisis y los podría llevar a la futura universidad que asistiría._

_Me avisaron que fuera a recogerlos cuanto antes, pues tenían que decirme algo y me intrigó que no lo quisieran hacer por teléfono._

_Me apresuré a terminarme mi comida y sin más, salí de la casa. Me monté en mi moto y me dirigí al hospital, preparada para cualquier cosa, o_ _**casi**__cualquier cosa_…

_Me encontraba enfrente de la doctora que me había citado, le sonreí y ella me devolvió una mirada seria, a lo que yo me sorprendí. Pero solo un poco…_

— _Hola, buenas tardes— habló ella de manera natural y seria. — Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, soy amiga de tu madre...__—__Terminó de decir la mujer, todavía con mala cara.__—__Tengo que decirte que esto no me agrada en lo absoluto — volvió a hablar.__¿Pero qué pasaba con esa señora? El que fuera amiga de mi madre no le daba derecho de hacer tanto drama por unos benditos análisis de rutina…_

— _Siéntate muchacha— me indicó la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, por lo que yo obedecí sin rechistar.__—Tú debes ser Sakura, ¿cierto?— me preguntó con un poco más de confianza. Y en cuanto a su respuesta, yo solo asentí. — Bien, pues el resultado me sorprendió mucho—, dijo esa mujer llamada Tsunade. —Es más, hice el análisis varias veces, pues no me convencía en lo absoluto el resultado…— Cuando la escuché decir eso, un escalofrió me recorrió completa. ¿Sería que tenía alguna enfermedad terminal o algo así…? No, eso no podía ser cierto, hasta donde yo recuerdo, yo siempre he sido muy sana…_

— _Hable de una vez por todas, doctora— le dije con un nudo en mi garganta, pues por su cara, supuse no era nada bueno._

— _Está bien, seré directa— habló de nuevo y en ese instante, se ganó completamente mi atención. — Estás embarazada, Sakura— ¿Qué? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y con la voz quebradiza, le pregunté:_

— _¿Cuá…? ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda doctora?__—__Lancé la frase sin pensar, hasta que de pronto, comencé a procesar la información._

_La noticia antes dada…. Esperen un minuto ¡ella…! ¡Ella dijo….! ¡Dijo…! ¡¿Qué yo estaba qué?_

— _¡Emba…! ¡¿Embarazada?__—__repetí al instante, y entonces… Solté una sonora carcajada, y ella me miró extrañada, enarcando una ceja, como si estuviera tratando con una demente. Por lo que yo me apresuré a contestar…_

— _Disculpe doctora, pero ese chiste no me lo puedo creer— un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda, y después de un momento, me volvió a repetir su diagnostico:_

— _De hecho niña, no es ninguna broma. No sé por quién me tomas, pero definitivamente yo no hago bromas, y menos de algo así…— terminó de decir un poco molesta, por lo que pude observar en su rostro._

— _Pero, es que no entiende. Esto no puede ser cierto— le repetí un poco hastiada con esta situación._

_Ella me miró incrédula, y respondió más molesta aún:_

— _Lo siento, pero así es. A esta edad, muchacha, ya deberías saber los métodos anticonceptivos— me dijo en modo burlón._

_Abrí los ojos como platos, y se me desencajó la mandíbula, mientras que ella seguía hablando:_

— _Mira, hay varios, como el condón, pero si a tu chico no le gusta, pues también está la píldora. Y si eres de las chicas olvidadizas, pues también hay condones femeninos y realmente son muy efectivos…— Y mientras que ella seguía parloteando sobre los métodos anticonceptivos, un enorme sonrojo adornó mi rostro, pues esta mujer hablaba del tema como si fuera del clima de lo que trataba. No lo soporté más y exploté:_

— _¡Con un demonio...! ¡¿Es que usted no entiende? ¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada! — le grité llena de coraje contenido._

_Ella calló abruptamente al escucharme gritar. Solo fue un momento, pues enseguida volteó a verme con una enorme vena marcada en su cien y su notable ceño fruncido…_

— _Eres tú la que no entiende— dijo en el mismo tono que use yo. — Te he dicho que repetí el examen para cerciorarme que era cierto, y el resultado fue el mismo — dijo un ella, un poco más calmada._

_Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y como puede le conteste:_

— _Y-yo, doctora usted n-no lo entiende. Yo no puedo estar embarazada, porque yo soy virgen— ella al parecer se sorprendió mucho con lo que le dije, pero yo seguí hablando… — ¿ahora entiende por qué necesito que me haga un examen para entender que me pasó?— titubeé un poco al hablar… — ¿Y si me violaron, después de drogarme y por eso no recuerdo nada? ¡O peor aún, tal vez bebí demasiado en alguna fiesta y es por eso que no entiendo nada ni recuerdo nada…!__—__Terminé de decir, llorando como una magdalena._

_Ella me dirigió una sonrisa cálida y acto seguido gritó:_

— _¡Shizune!_

_De repente, ingresó a la habitación otra mujer, de quien supuse era una doctora, -por su uniforme-, se miraba algo joven: su cabello era azabache y le llegaba hasta los hombros. De su cuerpo no me pude fijar, puesto que su atuendo no lo permitía, pero lo que si noté, fue una cálida sonrisa que me dirigió en cuanto entró._

— _¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama?— habló por primera vez la mujer…_

— _Quiero que le hagas una prueba de virginidad a esta muchacha…— habló de manera firme aquella mujer._

_La última asintió y me dijo que la siguiera, pero antes de salir la doctora la detuvo._

— _quiero el resultado a mas tardar media hora… ¿Entendiste?—_

_Y por lo que pude ver, la mujer se tensó al instante y solo murmuró un apagado_« _si_»_, para después salir casi corriendo de la habitación, y por supuesto, yo detrás…_

_Me indicó que me desvistiera y me acostara en una camilla, a lo que por supuesto obedecí. Fue un poco incomodo, pues al parecer ella exploraba en mi cavidad vaginal. De vez en cuando, arrugaba el ceño en señal de confusión, yo estaba bastante nerviosa pues era la primera vez que hacían eso conmigo…_

_La doctora me avisó que había terminado, y que me podía vestir. Lo hice rápido y cuando salí del baño, ella ya me esperaba en la puerta del consultorio… Supuse íbamos de vuelta con la doctora Tsunade a informarle del resultado…_

_No tardamos casi nada en llegar, la doctora rubia esperaba impaciente en su escritorio, en cuanto miró a la pelinegra dijo un apresurado:_

— _¿Y? dime, Shizune, ¿qué sucedió con esta niña? — Terminó de preguntar con bastante curiosidad, y por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con ella…_

_La pelinegra afirmó con la cabeza y habló: —__**ella, es virgen,**_ _Tsunade-sama…_

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA**: bien, esta historia ya estaba pero la estoy reescribiendo para brindarles una mejor lectura a ustedes que merecen lo mejor.

Por supuesto cuento con la ayuda de **UCHIHA FANS** para lograrlo con éxito…

Hasta el próximo.

.

_Zerezo kittzz._


End file.
